A Romantic Kidnapping
by FluffyRighter96
Summary: When a skilled hunter with a colorful past kidnaps the palace's royal gardener as a favor to an old friend, what happens? Romance, of course! SasuIno! Discontinued until further notice. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yay, finally! I've been aching to do a SasuIno fic for a long time now! Hopefully I don't mess up!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its awesome characters. I only own a few characters that I myself have made up in my spare time.

Please enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

_It's not my fault, _Ino reassured herself while halfheartedly watering some flowers. _It's not my fault that I keep thinking about him. _She set the watering can down on the ground beside the mahogany bench and sighed quietly. She plopped herself down onto the far right side of the bench.

_It's his fault he's so handsome, _she thought. _It's his fault he's so kind and sweet. _She flushed as the memory of their last encounter flashed into her mind. Ino jumped up, and yelled suddenly, "It's his fault for being so damn perfect!" Her hands clenched into fists and her cheeks flushed a bright red; her breaths were short, quick pants.

Ino tucked at lock of platinum blonde hair behind her ear and straightened her clothes. After she finally composed herself, she turned on her heel and walked quickly back into the palace.

Before she made it all the way inside, she spared a lingering glance at the flowers she had just watered. The water droplets on their lush, red petals shone in the bright sunlight.

She shook her head and turned away from the beautiful plants, making her way into the large, elegant hallways. Today was the day of Prince Shikamaru's coronation. And she had a lot to do before the big night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke Uchiha watched as his best friend, Naruto, fumbled with his bow and arrow. He stifled a laugh when he saw Naruto cut himself on an arrowhead. Naruto looked up at him and sent him a glare.

"Shut up." He growled.

Sasuke flashed his usual smirk. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

Naruto turned his head away, hiding the look of embarrassment on his face. He ran a hand through his thick, unruly blond hair. "Pssh, of course I know!" He said in a voice full of pseudo confidence. "I'm an expert at archery!"

The ebony-haired young man snorted. "Is that so?"

"Yeah!" Naruto lied through his teeth.

Sasuke played along. This was the perfect opportunity to mess the blonde idiot. His obsidian eyes scanned the trees and the forest floor, searching for something to 'test' his friend with. His eyes brightened ever so slightly once he caught sight of a deer eating some plants nearby.

He pulled Naruto behind a tree, placing his hand tightly onto his mouth. Naruto struggled and kicked him. Sasuke sent him a look that said 'shut up'. After a few moments, Naruto finally gave in and stopped making noise. Sasuke checked if the deer was still there, and not running away scared. It was.

Sasuke pointed to the deer, who was still distracted with its meal. Naruto's eyes followed in the direction of Sasuke's finger. "I want you to shoot that," Sasuke whispered. "Think of it as a target on which to practice your 'masterful' skills." Naruto swallowed hard.

"I…um…do I have to?" He asked nervously.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "Yes, since I, too, use the bow and arrow; I would like to see an 'expert' at work. That is, unless you're not really an expert and was just pulling lies out of your ass."

Naruto flushed angrily. "Shut up." He said under his breath. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and got into position. He drew the bowstring back and set his aim on the deer, which, by the way, still had no idea what was going on and was munching away happily. Naruto shut his eyes tightly and let go of the string. What he heard next made him want to crawl under a rock.

Sasuke burst out laughing, scaring the deer away. He clutched at his sides, pointing at the arrow which had just landed two feet away from where Naruto was standing. "Oh, God," He said, his laughs slowing down. "You really are an idiot." Naruto picked up the arrow and put it back into the quiver resting on the tree behind them. Then he gripped both the bow and the quiver tightly in his hands and shoved them into Sasuke's chest.

"Don't you _ever _tell anyone about this, or I swear I will kill you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Naruto took off in the other direction, muttering a string of curses under his breath, while Sasuke followed calmly behind him, an amused smirk on his lips.

When Sasuke arrived back at his house on the outskirts of town, he was surprised to find the light on. He stopped in front of the door with his hand just barely on the doorknob. He watched the dark blue curtains move, as if someone had accidentally brushed against it. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. No one knew where he lived, except for Naruto and one other person.

_No, _he thought, _it can't be. _He tested the knob, and found it was unlocked. He warily opened the door and stepped into the room. He left the door open behind him. Sasuke took slow, silent steps toward the kitchen, where he could see someone's shadow sitting at his dining table. He grabbed the bow slung across his back and readied an arrow.

He stopped a few feet shy from the doorway, and then pounced. He was about to shoot when he realized who it was.

The man stood up from the table, and raised his hand up slowly above his head. He regarded Sasuke with a pair of relaxed, yet calculating dark brown eyes. A corner of his mouth lifted up into a sort of half-smile. The man spoke in a lazy, casual tone.

Sasuke lowered the bow and arrow and sighed in a mixture of relief and irritation.

"Hey," The man nodded toward Sasuke. "I finally managed to track you down."

Sasuke glared fiercely.

"What the hell do you want, Shikamaru?"

**A/N:** Sorry I ended in kind of a cliff hanger. But that's all I have for now! So did ya guys like it? Did it suck? Did it rock? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is chapter two! I've been thinking about this 'scene' for quite a while now. It's longer now, too.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its awesome characters. I only own a few characters that I myself have made up in my spare time.

Please enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

_No matter where you run,_

_Your problems will always find a way_

_To get you._

_And once they catch you, you will continue your cycle._

_You will keep running and running,_

_Until finally, you can't run anymore._

_Ever._

"What the hell do you want, Shikamaru?"

The spiky-haired young man sat back down, and propped his feet up on the table. Sasuke's growling got a bit louder. "Aw, is that any way to talk to your best friend?" Shikamaru asked, ignoring Sasuke's more-than-hostile behavior. "I thought for sure you'd throw a welcoming party."

"You're no longer my best friend. And welcoming parties are only reserved for _expected _guests."

Shikamaru sighed. "Look, Sasuke, I know things ended kind of rough—"

"Just get to the point, Nara." Sasuke snarled. "I have other things to do, you know." Sasuke tapped his foot on the floor, waiting impatiently for Shikamaru to get on with it. Shikamaru let out another sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

He muttered something along the lines of _'God, you're even more irritating than you were the last time I saw you.' _Shikamaru got off his butt and slowly strode over to the window Sasuke stood in front of. He stared at the trees, like he was looking at someone who clearly wasn't there.

Shikamaru whispered, "I met with _them_ last night," He paused to look at Sasuke. He was met by wide, obsidian eyes. "They told me that they want us back." Sasuke regained his composure and leaned back against the table.

He scoffed. "If you think I'll ever go back, then you really don't know me at all, Shikamaru." He looked into the Nara man's brown eyes. "I vowed _never _to go back. I'm tired of all the unnecessary killing."

"I'm not asking you to go back!" Shikamaru snapped.

Sasuke let out a small, almost inaudible gasp. Shikamaru was always so relaxed and easy going. He rarely ever raised his voice, since he once said 'it took too much energy'. This was definitely the first time Sasuke's ever seen him do that. And strangely, it made him kind of scared. He felt nervous. What did _they _tell him?

Shikamaru turned back around to stare at the trees. "They told me we had a choice," He continued quietly, "Either we join the group once again or…" He paused, swallowing hard. "Or…we watch as everyone in the palace and the surrounding village gets slaughtered."

Sasuke turned his head away. He didn't really care about the villagers or the people living in the palace. Naruto lived about thirty miles away, in another village, and only came to visit a few times every other week. Naruto would already be halfway to his house by this time, so the moron was safe for now.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "I don't care what happens to this village or the people in it."

Shikamaru lunged forward and grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt, slamming him onto the wall. His hands gripped the dark fabric of Sasuke's shirt tightly as he glared up at him. "You selfish little—" Shikamaru bit down on his lip, stopping himself from saying anything else. He let go of Sasuke, and dropped him back down onto the floor. He stepped away.

"Sasuke, I need you to do me a favor." Shikamaru asked, looking straight into Sasuke's eyes. He needed this. Even if he couldn't save _all _of the villagers, he could at least save the ones that mattered to him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "What kind of favor?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ino giggled as she watched the village children playing around. _They're so cute! _She thought. _I…I wonder what Shikamaru and my kids will look like…? _She cupped her face and giggled again, flushing brightly. "Oh geez, it's like I'm thirteen again!" She said just a little too loud.

Her pink cheeks grew brighter as people walking by gave her strange looks. She walked quickly down the hallway, keeping her head down. _God! That was so embarrassing! _She scolded herself for being such an idiot in public.

Suddenly, Ino crashed into something very soft and kind of squishy. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Ino looked up and grinned.

"Chouji, wow, just the man I was lookin' for!" The…large man grinned back and helped her up. With just a mere tug, she was already standing on her feet. Sometimes his strength just amazed her.

As they headed toward the royal kitchen—Chouji was the head chef—they took the opportunity to catch up. Since it was almost time for Shikamaru's coronation, it's been very busy in the palace and even the whole kingdom. So, Ino and Chouji, while they were childhood friends, weren't able to see much of each other.

"So," Chouji said. "Why were you looking for me, Ino?" He glanced at the pretty blonde to his right.

"I was told to check on you—make sure the food's ready for tonight."

"Yeah, of course; we've been workin' on it all morning! After all, it _is _for Shikamaru."

At the mere mention of Shikamaru's name, a very light blush appeared on Ino's cheeks. Chouji patted Ino's back compassionately. "Wow, you've got it bad," He whistled. "I think you should just tell him already. I'm sure he feels the same."

Ino's blush grew brighter. "I—I don't know what you're talking about, Chouji." She laughed nervously, and scratched the back of her head. When it was clear that the plump chef wasn't buying it, she pulled him into the kitchen. "Come on," She muttered, "we have work to do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The unusually tall and skinny man licked his lips as he watched the villagers walk by below him. He was perched on the highest branch of a nearby oak tree, hidden behind the shadows of the many, many leaves.

His narrow, golden eyes followed each individual as they passed by. The man was tempted to jump down and snatch one of them away; he was _really _hungry. But the hand on his shoulder gripped him in place.

"Stop," The firm, cold voice told him. "If you behave well today, Ren, I will let you have your fill tomorrow night." Ren's eyes flashed dangerously, briefly turning into an awful orangey color.

"Shut up!" Ren hissed. "I've been 'behaving' for weeks! And I don't remember the last time I've eaten!" The other man clamped a pale hand over his mouth, glaring.

"Calm down," He whispered. "If you keep this up, you'll never get to eat."

Ren glared back at him. "Whatever, _Hyuuga Neji-sama_."

Neji sent the man next to him a chill-inducing glare, yet Ren glared back unaffected.

This was going to be a long day, indeed.

**A/N: **Well…I really did try to make the ending a bit more complete this time 'round. The character, Ren, in this chapter was an original creation of mine. You'll see more of him and other characters in future chapters.

I hope you all keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is chapter three! Whoo-hoo! At this point, I've added new characters to the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its awesome characters. I only own a few characters that I myself have made up in my spare time.

Please enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Endless, black eyes followed his movements, sending unwanted chills down the young man's spine. The small dog snuggled in his jacket whimpered. Looking up at his two traveling companions with a pair of golden eyes, the large, silver wolf tilted its head to the side, a tiny bit worried.

The young man reached down and patted the wolf's head reassuringly. "Ah, I'm fine, man," He chuckled quietly, "it's just…I smell something…"

The small dog whimpered again. Patting the dog softly, the young man crouched down and spoke in a low voice, "This place…smells worse than usual…" The wolf made an agreeing gesture that looked sort of like a nod.

"Something bad is going to happen…I can feel it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Blood red eyes scanned the barren wasteland, and locked onto the concrete fortress below. A cold, dry wind blew past the stoic figure, rustling through his pitch black cloak.

There was no moon tonight, and except his seemingly glowing eyes, the man was completely invisible, hidden in the shadows. His sharp ears caught the sound of a twig breaking under someone's foot. The frown on his face deepened.

"Ayaka…Shikamaru's coronation is tonight, am I right?"

A girl, the age of seventeen, stepped out of the shadows wearing a black cloak identical to his. The wind blew past again, playing with her long, ebony hair. She nodded solemnly.

"Yes." She answered quietly.

The stoic man continued to stare at the fortress in the distance. "And the others…are they ready and in their positions?"

"Yes."

The man turned around and faced the girl. "Then…let us go."

Ayaka nodded again. "Yes, Itachi-sama."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you understand, Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Alright; when you find them, take them to this address."

Shikamaru handed Sasuke a small, folded piece of paper. Sasuke unfolded it and read its contents quietly. His trademark smirk appeared on his face.

"Eh? This is his new address, huh? He's making some pretty good money off of those dirty books of his."

Shikamaru grinned. "Yeah, they're pretty…well-written."

And they laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

His cell was darker than the moonless, night sky and smelled worse than a filthy barn filled with dying animals. But after being in this cell, day after day, for six months, he was used to it.

The heavy chains jingled as he shifted to make himself somewhat comfortable on the cold floor. His arms were bruised and wounded, covered in dirt and dried blood.

Rumors about the infamous Derriver Fortress were right: cruel and bloodthirsty, the guards at this prison didn't care about the prisoners whatsoever. It was like being left in the middle of a desert without any food or water—being left to slowly die alone, in an endless, cold darkness.

He still refused to give up and die like this. His pride was much too great. With the little, remaining strength he had left, he struggled against the rusty chains. After a few moments of struggling, the weeks of malnourishment came crashing down on him.

He fell over sideways, onto the concrete floor, panting softly. The rusty chains dug into his side and arm. He closed his eyes and let the pain pass through his body. He inwardly cringed as warm liquid rolled down his scarred skin.

_Is this…is this what fate has decided for me? _He thought, staring at the filthy floor he was lying on. He could barely make out the dried, crimson stains of blood. Some were from his wounds, while others were from those who've stayed in the cell before him. This disgusted him.

_Am I to die right now, surrounded by the blood of those who have given up their will to fight? _He forced himself to sit up against the wall. _No! Not like this! _

And just then, an angel appeared.

"…A…Ayaka…?"

The girl dropped to her knees in front of him, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She sobbed into his shoulder. If it weren't for his chains, he would have hugged her back.

"See? I kept up my promise. Itachi-sama and I came to save you, Gaara-sama…!"

**A/N: **Yeah, I really love Gaara, so I didn't like writing the scene in the prison cell, but it turned out a bit better than I hoped. What do you think? Please review! Your opinions are welcome!


	4. Author's Note

**I know you guys wanted Sasuke and Ino to meet already, but I just really needed to build the story up a little. So please bear with me!  
I hope to make the two meet in Chapter four or five, so please  
just wait a little longer!**

**Thank you all for reading this far! I hope you keep reading. **

**I promise I won't let you guys down!**

**--Fluffy. **

**PS: Chapter Four will be out in perhaps a week from now. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is chapter four. I'm sorry if it was late! I was kinda busy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its awesome characters. I only own a few characters that I myself have made up in my spare time.

Please enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Shikamaru Nara struggled against the tight rope binding his wrists and arms together. The blood on his face and neck was still fresh, and the wounds on his arms were beginning to tear open even wider.

His voice was muffled against the filthy, bloody cloth tied across his mouth. "Mmph!!!" He yelled. His weary, dark brown eyes glared up at the smirking figure above him.

A cold, pale hand reached down and stroked his wounded, bloody cheek. A shiver ran down his spine. "My, my," the voice spoke in an eerily cold voice, "how the mighty 'Shadow Master' has fallen…" The voice laughed. "It's only a matter of time, isn't it? Until everything falls apart."

Shikamaru yelled again, louder this time. A fiendish smile formed on the figure's lips. "Oh, patience, Shadow Master, patience…you shall see our progress soon enough."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ino wiped the sweat off her brow as she placed the well-kneaded dough into the oven. Chouji chuckled softly. Ino sent him a stifling glare. "What?" she demanded. "What's so funny about me now?" She placed her hands on her hips and frowned. Chouji was startled at the fact that she looked a lot like a certain—

"_Miss Yamanaka!" _Oh, here's that _certain _person now. "What are you doing here?" the loud, shrill voice caused Ino to shudder. Ino turned around slowly, ignoring her shaking knees, and faced the fuming old woman behind her.

She bowed her head respectfully. "Good morning, Madam Florence," Ino said, "what can I do for you?" The old woman slammed her hand on the counter. Ino flinched.

"What do you mean, 'what can I do for you?'?!" Florence yelled at the top of her lungs. "You know very well that you are needed in the ballroom!" She pointed her wrinkled finger at Ino. "How dare you sneak off like this and fool around with your…your…" she glared at Chouji. He returned her glare with his usual, jolly grin.

Florence closed her mouth and straightened her clothes. When she'd finally finished composing herself, her narrow, dark eyes snapped back to Ino. "Miss Yamanaka." She said. Ino let out a small squeak.

"I, uh, yes, Madam Florence?" She said in a small, polite voice.

Florence's eyes narrowed. "Come with me." She ordered. "We need you to begin working on the centerpieces for the Coronation." The old woman turned on her heel and stomped through the doors, out into the long, winding hallway.

Ino gave Chouji a tired look. She quickly threw an arm around his neck, and then walked toward the door. Ino sighed heavily. "Oh, geez," she groaned. "I'll see ya later, Chou."

Chouji laughed softly and waved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ayaka stared down at the pale, handsome red-haired man, and sighed quietly. He was snuggled up to her side; his head just below her chin. She stroked his long, blood red hair out of his face. _He's just like…a big cat. _She thought. She smiled absent-mindedly.

Gaara let out a small, purr-like sound. Ayaka giggled. The sound of someone clearing their throat startled her. She turned her head and was met by a pair of pitch black eyes.

"How is he doing, Ayaka?" Itachi asked quietly. The ebony-haired girl smiled up at the stoic man. "Gaara-sama is doing just fine, Itachi-sama…" She answered quietly. "And, um…thank you for helping me save him."

Itachi tousled the girl's hair. "You're welcome, Ayaka." He smiled faintly. He looked down at the man snuggled against her, and his smile grew wider. "He hasn't left your side for a moment," He commented. "I find it…refreshing. Gaara has been alone for a long time. I was starting to get worried."

Ayaka flushed. "I…I, uh, it really isn't like that, Itachi-sama…" she said nervously. "G-Gaara-sama just…just trusts me…so…so that's why…" Itachi shook his head.

"No need to explain, Ayaka."

The girl's face turned a brighter shade of red. Gaara shifted a bit, and pulled Ayaka closer. His arms wrapped tighter around her waist. Itachi chuckled softly. Ayaka cleared her throat and struggled to find another subject.

Her face paled, and her expression sobered. "What about…what about Shizuka-san?"

Itachi's smile dropped, replaced by his usual cold face. "We will take care of that matter soon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ren stretched his muscular arms out above his head, letting out a satisfied sigh. "Ah," He grinned wolfishly, "best meal I've had in…days!" He wiped the remaining blood on his mouth onto his black sleeve.

Neji frowned, staring down at the two, skeletal bodies on the ground in front of him, drained of all blood. He nudged one of the dead men's shoulders with the tip of his shoe and shook his head.

"Don't you think you overdid it just a tiny bit?"

"Shut up, man. This is the first meal I've eaten in days! I have an excuse to 'overdo' it!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure; I'm just relieved that we actually completed the mission without getting our cover blown." He shot an accusing glance in the taller man's direction.

Choosing to ignore Neji's comment, Ren strode over to the corpses, and broke of one of the men's fingers. He popped it into his mouth and began to chew—bone, flesh, and all that good stuff.

Neji turned his head away in slight disgust. "So," Ren swallowed, "when are we gonna join up with the others? I think we've been in this craphole long enough." Neji narrowed his eyes at him.

"We will report back when we are summoned. You should know that."

"Yeah, yeah."

Neji got up and walked to the other side of the room, settling into his bed. He needed some more sleep if he was going to have to deal with Ren for the rest of the week.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ino stared out the window, holding the camellias in her hands. The sun was shining brightly; there wasn't a cloud in the bright, blue sky. "It's such a beautiful day…" Ino muttered. "And I'm stuck in here…arranging flowers…"

Well, it wasn't like Ino hated arranging flowers. It's just that, when you are forced to do something you love by a person you absolutely hate…well…you know…

Ino heaved a heavy sigh and put the flowers into the crystal vase in front of her. She handed the vase over to the woman beside her, and then began on a new one.

The day of Prince Shikamaru's coronation had been pushed back, due to 'problems', and so everyone working in the palace had more time to prepare. Ino picked up a pretty pink flower and placed it into the vase.

_Come to think of it, _she thought. _I haven't seen him in…three days…_ Ino let out another sigh. Shikamaru had been buried up to his eyeballs in paperwork and assignments from the king himself. Shikamaru had to prepare for the time when _he_ was going to be king, after all.

Ino looked down at herself, smiling sadly. Who was she kidding? She was in love with the _prince_ of the Fire Country! Ino was just some gardener working in the palace. She looked plain compared to the other girls that came onto Shikamaru.

Running a hand through her long ponytail, Ino groaned. _Geez…I have about a hundred more vases to complete…and I'm sitting here cutting myself down!_ Ino scolded herself. _No wonder Florence rarely ever lets me work on special events… _

A soft nudge on Ino's shoulder brought her back to the real world. She let out a small yelp and then began to sort flowers again. _Oh…Shikamaru…am I just kidding myself? _

**A/N: **And that's the end of chapter four. Did ya guys like it? Sasuke and Ino will meet soon, so please keep reading! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Yay, Chapter Five is up! I've been picturing how this chapter was going to go in my head for quite a while, and I'm so happy I've found a place for it here!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its awesome characters. I only own a few characters that I myself have made up in my spare time.

Please enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Ino smiled softly at each of the elegantly-dressed guests entering the palace. "Thank you for coming," She said kindly, just as she'd rehearsed, "Please enjoy." Ino relished the stares she received from many of the men walking into the palace—old and young alike.

Tonight, for the coronation, she was dressed in a long, flowing sapphire dress, which was low cut, showing just a bit of her cleavage. Her long, platinum hair was let down, strands of it spilling onto her shoulders. The silver rose hanging around her neck was illuminated in the many celebratory lights.

She noticed another guest approaching, so she fixed her dress, and straightened up. "Thank you for…" The words died in her throat as soon as she saw the man's face. "…wow…" She whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Loosening his collar, Sasuke grunted. He absolutely _hated _formal occasions. He hated putting on three-piece suits—they were too tense. As he walked toward the palace, Sasuke chose to ignore the flirtatious giggling and glances he received from the women near him.

He kept his face straight. He didn't want to talk to any of these royal kiss-ups. All Sasuke wanted to do was walk in, get the girl, and walk out. In fact, he could see the 'target' already.

_Ino—the girl with the long, blonde hair, _Sasuke remembered Shikamaru's exact words. _She'll be standing at the entrance to the palace, welcoming the guests. She won't be checking for an invitation or anything, so just walk right in. You'll see her again during the ceremony. Remember her. She's the whole reason for your being there, right? _

As Sasuke got closer to the girl, he could clearly make out her features: light, flawless-looking skin; icy blue eyes; platinum blonde hair. She was very pretty, indeed. _Too bad, _Sasuke thought, his trademark smirk beginning to form, _she's not my type. _

He stopped just a foot shy of Ino, and stared down at her, a slight smile in place. It seemed that he was made for this kind of thing. Ino looked up at him and smiled warmly. "Thank you for…" Her soft voice trailed. Her icy blue eyes stared into his, captivated. "…wow…" she whispered.

Sasuke felt his smile transforming into a smirk. But, unfortunately, he couldn't afford to keep the girl from her doing her job any longer. He cleared his throat. "Ahem," Ino jumped. He chuckled.

"I, uh, um…thank you for coming!" The words flowed out of her lips quickly, and her cheeks turned a bright red. Sasuke nodded, and strode over to the entrance, not bothering to look back at the clearly flustered girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once the man was gone, Ino placed a hand just above her heart. She was surprised at how rapidly it was beating. _He was so…handsome… _she thought. _I wonder who he is. A friend of Shikamaru? _She sighed, dropping her hand down by her side. "Probably," She mumbled. _Then…if he is a friend of his…why haven't I met him before?_

She shook her head, and patted her cheeks. "No!" She said to herself. "Don't let your mind wander; you have a job to do!" Ino's cheeks turned red once again, when she felt the eyes of several people on her. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly, and went back to greeting the guests.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The figure laughed. "Haa, what a beautiful evening, _Prince _Shikamaru," She sauntered over to where they had been keeping Shikamaru, a spring in her step. Shikamaru stared up at the woman, his eyes puckered and bruised.

"What are you planning?!" He demanded his voice hoarse from yelling all day. "Don't you dare hurt _anyone _in that palace!"

She leaned in, her face stopping an inch away from his. "_I'm _not going to do anything," she whispered, "But _you _will." Shikamaru's eyes widened as her pale hand got closer and closer to his face.

"No," He whispered. "No, oh God, please, no!" He thrashed around, pushing himself away from her. Her hand gently landed on the side of his face, caressing the rough skin.

"I'm sorry."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke's foot tapped impatiently on the marble floor. His eyes darted between the front of the ballroom and Ino constantly. Sasuke hoped the signal would come soon; he couldn't stand being here any longer.

"Hey there, handsome," Some woman purred.

Sasuke kept his face straight and his eyes forward. He didn't have time for things like this.

"Leave me alone." He bluntly said.

The woman persisted, "Oh, come on…you don't mean that…" Just before her hand could touch his sleeve, Sasuke's hand latched onto her wrist. He gave her a glare. "Don't touch—!" His eyes widened, and then narrowed dangerously. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The busty redhead smiled. "You're as charming as ever, 'pride of the Uchiha clan'." She pulled her shawl around her shoulders tighter, and smiled mysteriously.

"If I were you…I would leave as fast as I can. After all…"

Sasuke glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

She giggled. "After all…you know how _she _is, right?"

Sasuke's face paled. Without another word, he turned around and ran toward the table near the front, where Ino was sitting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Geez, where is he?" Ino muttered. Her eyes were glued to door at the very back of the room. "He sure is late." Ino was sitting in a table that was very close to the front of the room. Currently, she was the only one at this table. Florence—fortunately—was busy with overlooking the royal kitchens, and Chouji, being the head chef, couldn't leave the kitchen until dessert was successfully served, which would be toward the end of the ceremony. So, Ino would pretty much be all by her lonesome.

She let out a quiet sigh. This wasn't at all how she pictured this night to be. "Excuse me," A smooth, velvety voice said, "is this seat taken?" She looked up and felt heat immediately rush up to her face. _It's him, _she thought.

It took her a moment to process what he'd just told her. "I, um, no…no it—it's e-empty…" She stuttered. The black-haired man gave her a dazzling smile. "Then may I sit down beside you?" Her blush grew brighter.

She nodded furiously.

He pulled out the chair, and sat down beside her. He was sitting so close, she almost felt her arm touching the cool fabric of his black suit. _Man, my heart…it's beating so fast! And…and I'm acting so nervous! _She glanced at him, and then quickly looked away. _Why? I don't act like this when Shikamaru's around…wait…am I…? _She shook her head. _No…way! I just met the guy! H-he's just…just really handsome is all. _

"Miss Ino, I would like to talk to you in private, if you don't mind."

Ino eyed him warily. "…how do you know my name?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Damn it! _Sasuke cursed inwardly. _How could I make such a huge mistake?! _Ino continued to stare at him curiously. "Hey, how do you know my name?" She repeated. He took a deep breath. He couldn't let a silly emotion like 'fear' get the best of him.

He grinned. "I'm a good friend of Shikamaru's. He talks about you a lot."

Ino flushed. "H-he does?"

He nodded. It worked. Good. Now he needed to get her the hell outta here. "Now, may I speak with you in private, Miss Ino? I have something important to discuss with you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ino chewed on her inner cheek, wondering if it really was a good idea to trust this guy. She didn't even know his name. How could she be sure this guy wasn't after her 'goodies' or something like that? How could she be sure this guy isn't some psychopathic killer?

But…this strange…feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that she could trust him. The feeling told her that she was safe with him. So, choosing to take a chance and trust her gut, Ino stood up.

He looked up at her with a questioning gaze. "Alright," She said. "Let's talk…"

"Sasuke," He filled in.

"Alright, let's talk, Sasuke."

**A/N: **I read over this chapter, and it came off as kinda weird to me. What do you guys think? Please review!!! (o)


	7. AU

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, Fluffy here!  
Okay, I'll just come out and say it.

The next chapter of _A Romantic Kidnapping _will be much longer; therefore, will take more time to write.  
It probably won't be up for another week or so, depending on how busy I am. But please don't stop reading!

Anyways, I'll give you guys a hint on who/what _**might**_ be in the next chapter.

**HINT:** Mask.

That's all I have to say! Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope I didn't disappoint you or anything. And please, please tune in for the next chapter!

**--FluffyRighter96**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I am so, so sorry for the terribly long wait! I was just so busy, and planning out the chapter took longer than I thought! But, please keep reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its awesome characters. I only own a few characters that I myself have made up in my spare time.

Please enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

"Damn it."

Sasuke crept quietly down the empty hallway, adjusting the unconscious blonde on his shoulder constantly. The light blush on his cheeks grew brighter every time he made contact with a certain, _soft_ body part.

"Getting this woman out of here is gonna be harder than I thought." He muttered as he hid behind a wall. A beam of light shot passed him. He held his breath as a guard walked by, whistling a quiet, strangely jovial tune. Once the light disappeared, and the tune faded in the distance, Sasuke gave out a half-relieved, half-exasperated sigh.

He tightened his grip around her waist, and adjusted her again. Though he had often stressed to himself that the Yamanaka girl wasn't really the type he would usually set his sights on, Sasuke was still a man. And since the blonde was still quite beautiful, Sasuke still had to keep in control (the fact that those certain parts insisted on pressing up against him was definitely not helping his cause).

A pair of obsidian eyes stared up at the dark ceiling, and glared.

"Shikamaru, what did you get me into?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tayuya smiled as she watched Shikamaru take his place at the front of the room. She crossed her arms under her chest and leaned back against the wall at the very back of the room.

When her dark eyes connected with Shikamaru's, she gave him a smug smirk, and a tiny wink. Shikamaru flinched, and averted his eyes.

_Has Sasuke left the building? _

A soft, quiet voice spoke at the very back of her mind. Tayuya turned on her heel, and exited the ballroom, unnoticed by everyone, except Shikamaru.

Tayuya's voice pierced through the dark hallway's heavy silence.

She answered confidently, "Yes, everything's going according to plan."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Though Sasuke's pride would never let him admit it out loud, but by the time he reached his house—which was quite a long way from the palace—his shoulder was quite sore.

However, in his own defense, the soreness in his shoulder was not because of Ino's weight. No, he could handle her weight perfectly. In fact, the yelling, cursing blonde girl pounding and thrashing around was the cause of his soreness.

Ino had woken up about ten minutes ago, and she had immediately realized what was going on, which was quite unfortunate for Sasuke. Yet, fortunately for Sasuke, pretty much all of the village was gathered in the palace for their precious prince's coronation.

"Put me down, dammit!!!" Ino yelled. She pounded her fists on Sasuke's chest. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!!!" Sasuke bit down on his lip. He was afraid of what he was going to come out of it if he let himself talk to her.

He took in a deep breath, and sighed loudly. "No, you are NOT taking me in there!" She yelled.

Sasuke's left eye began to twitch uncontrollably as he unlocked his front door, and stepped inside. He strode over to his table, and lit a candle, all the while ignoring the way Ino's words grew louder and fouler by the second. He dropped her on the floor, and made his way to lock the front door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ino hit the floor with a thud.

"OW!" Ino yelped. "Why the hell did you take me here—"

_Click. _

"W-wait…wh-why did you just lock the door?" Ino stuttered, getting to her feet. Sasuke turned around and walked out of the room, and into another, completely ignoring her question.

He returned a second later, holding a plain, white sheet in his hands. The cold, unreadable expression on his face sent a chill down her spine. "What exactly are you going to do with that?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, trying to get her previous strength back.

His eyes flashed red. "Stay still." He ordered.

Ino took a nervous step back. "Why? What are you gonna do to me?" Her mind immediately went to the worst thing he could possibly do. _Don't tell me he's gonna…_

"I'm not going to rape you, if that's what you're thinking." He rolled his eyes. "Just stay…still." He repeated.

She glared at him. "How do I know I can trust you? The last time I trusted you, you kidnapped me and dragged me _here," _She gestured all around his house.

Sasuke groaned. "I could see what Shikamaru's been complaining about…" He mumbled. Ino's glare intensified. "What was that?" She demanded.

Sasuke took five long strides, and stopped right in front of her. He was so close; Ino could feel his warm breath on her skin. And even though it was warm, she could already feel goose bumps forming on her skin.

His obsidian eyes held her icy blue ones for what seemed like forever. Ino broke their eye contact once she felt her wrists being tied together.

"What the—!" She was cut off again when Sasuke knocked her off her feet and back onto the floor once again.

Sasuke crawled over her, and pinned her wrists above her head. She thrashed around, and tried to kick him where it would definitely hurt. "Get the hell off of me! Dammit!!!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Will you just shut up? I already told you, I…won't…do…anything." He said each word slowly, as if he were talking to a small, ignorant child.

"I don't trust you!" Ino yelled!

_Snap._

Just like that, one of Sasuke's nerves snapped. He was tired of hearing the girl yelling and screaming and cussing. The reason he wasn't living in the village was because he liked things nice and quiet. Bringing this girl in his peaceful haven was definitely not the best choice he'd ever made in his life.

So, he did the one thing he knew would shut her up.

He took a deep breath, and kissed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Neji and Ren were currently hiding up in one of the many trees behind Sasuke's house. They saw Sasuke enter the house with Ino over his shoulder, yelling rather obscene words for a girl of her age, but he drew the curtains, so they couldn't really see what was going on inside.

Ren snickered, and nudged Neji's in the ribs with his elbow. "What do you think he's doin' in there?" Ren said in a voice that told the Hyuuga that he had a pretty inappropriate idea as to what the two were doing.

"Shut up," Neji muttered. "We're supposed to be quiet right now."

"Well, if they're doin' what I think they're doin', I'm pretty sure they won't notice that we're here." Ren tossed his head back and let out a louder-than-it-should-be laugh.

Neji slapped his hand over Ren's mouth, and gave the man a glare. "Shut up." He growled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke pulled away once he heard something outside. "Damn it," He said under his breath.

He stood up and walked slowly over to the door. He pulled it open carefully and looked around outside.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled, causing Sasuke to jump back with a yell.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, why so high-strung, Sasuke?" He walked towards him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sasuke yelled, shutting the door behind him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Well, I, uh, actually didn't go home at all today. I spent the whole day at that ramen place."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "Then why are you here? Shouldn't you have gone home? You know that old man's pretty serious about getting his cart back…" Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. "Hey, Naruto, could you do me a favor?"

The grin on Naruto's face disappeared. "Um, what kind of favor?" Sasuke sighed. He turned around and swung the door wide open, revealing Ino, who was lying on the floor, with her wrists tied together above her head. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was slightly open. She had passed out.

Naruto stared at the girl, and then back at his best friend, eyes wide with shock. "What the hell did you do?!" He ran over to the girl, and began to untie the sheet around her wrists. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him away from her.

"Look, I'll explain everything to you soon enough. I just need you to take that girl and me with you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shikamaru burst into his room, not at all surprised that Tayuya was there, with Asuka. They were sitting side by side on the couch in front of his bed, drinking what looked like wine. "Ah," Asuka said in that quiet voice of hers. "If it isn't the man of the hour, Prince Shikamaru himself," She acknowledged him with a small nod.

"I didn't see Sasuke or Ino at the ceremony," Shikamaru said in between breaths (he had run all the way there from the ballroom). "Where are they?!" He demanded. Asuka took a small gulp of her wine.

"They left before the ceremony started," she said, "all according to your plan." Shikamaru closed the door, and sighed. He leaned against the door, and slowly fell onto the floor. "Man…why are you going through so much trouble just to get Ino, anyway? Why are you so intent on getting her?"

Asuka smiled vaguely. "Because she is our key," She said simply, before vanishing in a puff of black smoke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Itachi stared up at the full moon above him. Everything looked so peaceful, with the moonlight shining down on the miles and miles of sand below. "What's our next move?" The red-haired man behind him spoke. Gaara had woken up only five hours ago, and despite his disorientation, he still wanted to know what was going on.

"That depends." Itachi answered.

Gaara nodded solemnly. Suddenly, the door opened. Ayaka stepped inside the room, and looked between the two men, wondering if she'd interrupted something important. "Um, excuse me," She said politely. She caught Gaara's intense stare, and quickly turned to Itachi. A light blush played on her cheeks. "Itachi-sama, Neji-kun and Ren-kun are currently outside Sasuke's home, and are keeping watch." She stated, trying to keep professional.

"Uh, well, they reported that Ino Yamanaka is still with him." Ayaka paused. "Well, that's all they reported for now. Neji-kun said that they will continue to report in daily."

"Thank you. You may go now." Itachi said. Ayaka gave a short nod, and then left the room without another word.

Gaara stood and walked over to where Itachi was standing. He put his hand on his shoulder, and sighed, "We must keep going."

"Yes. We have a lot of work to do." Itachi mumbled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Naruto yelled back at Sasuke.

"Then, let's just say I owe you one!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Yeah, you owe me one alright." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke pulled Ino closer to where he was sitting, just in case she rolled over and fell over the side of the cart. Naruto had a job of delivering hay, fodder, lumber, and all that good stuff to different people all over the fire country in an oversized cart. And since Naruto had inhuman strength, stamina, and speed, it was the perfect job for him.

Fortunately for Sasuke, and Ino, today's delivery item was hay, and there was still plenty of it. It was enough hay to hide a man and his 'hostage' from sight. Yet, no matter how deeply settled they were in the hay, the cold, night air still chilled them to the bone. He felt Ino shiver beside him. He stared at her, and sighed. Since she was wearing a dress that wouldn't even keep someone warm against a summer breeze, he had no choice but to wrap his arms around her, and pull her into his chest.

She immediately calmed down, and relaxed into him. She let out a small sigh of content.

Sasuke shook his head, and stared up at the night sky, before slowly closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto called. Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

"Yeah?" He called back. "What is it?" The cart stopped moving, he noted. _Where are we? _He thought. Naruto dropped the cart's handles (A/N: I have no idea what to call those two wooden things at the front of a cart you pull on for it to move. I figured handles are the best word?) , and swung his arms around.

"Well, I figured we should stop here for the night…I'm pretty tired." Sasuke considered it for a moment, weighing the pros and cons in his head, before saying,

"Fine, but we'll have to get up early tomorrow." He wrapped his arm around Ino's waist, his other arm around her shoulders, and lifted her up. He jumped off the cart and landed on his feet.

Naruto took some haystacks off of the cart and laid them on the ground. He set one stack in the middle. "We could use this for a campfire." He said, before starting on the fire.

They sat in silence. The only sounds they could hear were the crickets, and Naruto trying to get a fire started. "So," Naruto began, "why'd you kidnap the girl?" He got straight to the point. "You said you'd tell me."

Sasuke looked at Ino, making sure she was still out cold.

"Alright," He said, "but it's a pretty boring story."

Once Naruto got the fire started, he sat back against the stack of hay beside Sasuke. "A story that leads to a kidnapping can't be boring." Naruto said.

Sasuke stared at his blonde friend, and shook his head. "Well, it all started like this."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ren leaned back against the tree, and panted. "God, that boy is fast." A drop of sweat ran down from his forehead, down to his cheek. Neji sat against the tree next to him, his eyes closed, and his breaths perfectly even.

"Be quiet," He whispered. "I don't want you blowing our cover."

Staying quiet, Ren kept his eyes on the Hyuuga's face. It was strangely…beautiful the way the moonlight reflected off of the other man's pale face. It made him seem almost…angelic.

Ren shook his head quickly, and looked away.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _Ren thought to himself.

**A/N: And that is the end of chapter 6! Actually, I have no idea what to do with Ren! Should I throw in a little yaoi? Please, please review! All opinions are welcome! **


	9. Chapter 7 Part One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Naruto's characters, or Naruto itself. I only own the idea of the story, and some original characters I have created on my own.

**A/N:**Ah, REALLY long time no see, you guys! It's been a while since I've updated, hasn't it? I'm really very sorry!!! But…I've been juggling a lot of personal stuff recently. Hopefully this chapter answers some of the questions you guys have had.

Well, anyway, please enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 7: Sasuke's Past Pt. 1 **

Sasuke had never liked talking about his past before—especially because he never thought anyone would care to listen. It was a long, tiresome story and he didn't really see any point in anyone else, but him, knowing about it. But, since Naruto had been so adamant in knowing what the heck was going on, and since he was willing to help Sasuke with his little…kidnapping, Sasuke supposed there was no other choice.

The raven-haired male took in a deep breath. "Everything started after my mother and father died—right after I was born."

Naruto patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically. "Boy, that's terrible, man." He said. Sasuke nodded in thanks.

"My brother," He continued, "Itachi Uchiha was already ten years old by that time, and—"

"Whoa, wait up, your brother's _the _Itachi Uchiha?! I never thought that…" Naruto was effectively silenced by Sasuke's cold glare. It was a glare that said 'since you were the one who wanted to hear the story in the first place, shut your ass up and pay attention.'

Sasuke cleared his throat, before speaking again. "Like I said, Itachi was already ten years old by that time, and was the one who took care of me. Since he was already a warrior recognized by the royal council, he often went out on missions in order to make enough money for both of us to stay off the street and keep us from starving."

His heart was starting to throb painfully. Sasuke never liked remembering what happened all those years ago. It brought back pain, sadness, and anger. He breathed in shakily.

"Everything was alright back then. We didn't have a lot of nice things, but we had food to survive, and enough money to keep a roof over our heads. That was all we really needed. But…" Sasuke closed his eyes. "Then everything became…complicated." Sasuke paused, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Naruto looked at him worriedly, and sighed. "You don't have to tell me everything. You can just…tell me what's going on right now." Sasuke shook his head. "No," He mumbled. "It's alright. I've already started, and I will finish."

"Um…are you sure? You look…paler."

"I'm just fine!"

Sasuke shook his head again. He turned to look at his wide-eyed friend, and muttered an apology. "I'm okay. I'll finish the story, alright?" He asked quietly.

"Alright." Naruto said.

It took a minute of silence to get Sasuke started again. He needed to be calm in order to keep his words from coming out in an incoherent jumble. "Like my brother, I had finished all my training at the age of ten, and was already carrying out missions for the royal council. And before we knew it, the council was beginning to take notice of us. Soon, Itachi and I became the council's lapdogs. We took on the most dangerous missions, and even performed assassinations.

"Our jobs were far from easy, and we constantly came home exhausted and barely able to move, yet, we earned much more money. Things were going great…but…" Sasuke sighed. This was a lot harder than he thought.

"Oh no, another 'but'?!" Naruto suddenly yelled. He was really getting into the story. "What happens ne—oh…" Naruto said a sorry under his breath, realizing that Sasuke was really broken up about his past, and that he shouldn't be acting like they were sharing scary stories for fun.

Sasuke glared at him again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ino was turned on her side, her back facing the two boys. They both seemed so involved in the story—they didn't even notice that she was awake. She kept her breathing even and deep, as if she really were asleep, and tried not to move too much.

Though she had a really, _really _bad impression of Sasuke at first, she couldn't help feel a bit bad for him. _His parents died, for God's sake! _Ino thought, her eyes getting a little teary. She was always an emotional person. _And…he sounds…so sad…_

Ino couldn't help but feel her heart go out to him. When she heard that sad tone, she felt her heart…ache. All she wanted was to comfort him, and she just didn't know why! _The guy kidnapped you, Ino! Get your head together! Yeah, so he's a little—well, a lot handsome. But, you love Shikamaru! _Suddenly, the image of Shikamaru came storming back into her head.

The face of her loved one calmed her nerves, and warmed up that ache-y feeling in the pit of her heart. She felt a smile come to her face. Yet, the feeling of warmth and contentment was short-lived. She immediately stiffened once Sasuke began to talk again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shikamaru had always been an insomniac. Ever since he was a kid, he found it hard to fall asleep at night. He shifted positions. Sure, he could've told the palace's doctor about it—he would've had a field day with his case—but, he found it much too troublesome. So, for more than half of his life, Shikamaru had just laid in his bed, and stared up at the ceiling; not getting any sleep at all.

This was the reason he was so lazy and tired all day.

But now, his insomnia wasn't the only reason he was still wide awake at two o'clock in the morning.

He buried his face in his pillow, and groaned.

"Ino…wherever you are…I hope you're safe."

**A****/N: **Well…when I finished this chapter…I honestly didn't know what to think. I hope Sasuke's past wasn't too…long-winded…? Please review! I soo wanna know your opinions on this chapter! And I will update this story sooner than you guys might think!


	10. IMPORTANT!

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT A/N:**

It's been a really long time since I've seen you guys (not literally, of course).

Alright, let me get straight to the point of this whole thing:

I will be taking down _A Romantic Kidnapping_ for a while because I'm planning on rewriting the whole thing. To be honest, when I was writing this…I didn't think it through all the way ^^;;

There are tons of holes that need to be filled, and I'm afraid that the story's a bit too tangled for me to sort everything out at this point. The characters and all that will stay the same, but I need to add in a few extra details to keep people from being confused

I'm sorry for not doing this sooner, but…I didn't have the time! From now on, I'll try to update _A Romantic Kidnapping, _and my other stories, weekly. But it may take longer than that if I have writer's block.

Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know! I hope you guys hang in there and keep reading.

Lotsa Love,

~Fluffy


End file.
